Criminals Of Love
by Dark Angel Of Chocolate
Summary: Dr.Draken up to his usualy plans for world domination. No Big for Kim Possible but her Sidekick joing up with Shego Big problem. What can she do to when her best friends is her enemy.
1. Relization

**Shego And Ron Criminals Of Love**

_A/N: I Do Not Own Kim Possible all the praise of the show belongs to Disney. Please rate and review this will be my first KP fan fic. Now on to the chapter_

Chapter 1: Realization

In his secret lair, a certain blue skinned scientist stood in front of a large computer, displaying his latest plans for world domination. "Shego… Shego…" bellowed Drakken, "SHEGO!!!"

"What do you want, Dr. D?!" Shouted Shego, the glow of green plasma engulfing her hands as she fired them up.

"I just wanted to see if you were listing to my plan to take over the world," he said as he did his evil laugh.

Shego, trying not to kill her boss, snarled. "What makes you think that this plan is going to work after your other countless failures?"

Drakken walked up to his large computer, ignoring Shego's lip as he pushed a few buttons on a panel before speaking, "I have a plan dubbed Operation Can't Fail. The plan is to make my synthodrones bigger with my new enlarger ray, once I get the supplies I need," explained Drakken.

"Well if that isn't the dumbest plan I EVER heard," Screamed Shego, "The plan's name is even stupid. Operation Can't Fail," emphasizing the last part with air quotes.

Drakken, stunned and shocked, knew that it was never a good idea to talk back when Shego was in anger mode. He decided to leave and let her cool off; besides he could conquer the world at any time. Once Drakken left, Shego decided to go for a relaxing trip to calm down from his stupidity. She left on her hovercraft heading to Upperton, "That Drakken is going to drive me insane."

Back in Middleton, Kim Possible was arriving at Ron's house to see him off. He was planning on taking a trip to Upperton. Kim was wearing a pink shirt with her purple pants which had purchased from Club Banana.

She knocked on the door, waited a few seconds and knocked again. "In a minute" was heard coming from inside the house. The door opened, showing a blonde teenager with freckles wearing his baggy brown cargo pants and brown t-shirt.

"Ron. Took you long enough."

"Sorry, KP, was getting ready. "I've got everything packed and was gonna have some coffee. You want?" Questioned Ron.

"Sure, I'll take some."

Ron and Kim headed to the kitchen. Ron pulled out two cups and poured the coffee in, adding two sugars and a teaspoon of milk the way both of them liked it.

"So, Ron, all set for your solo mission to Lowerton?" Smirked Kim.

"If you mean am I ready to leave you, KP, to go lay on a beach, then yeah," laughed Ron.

Ron stoped laughing and put on his serious face. "I should stay. We might get a mission."

"Ron, you earned this vacation exclaimed Kim." If there's a mission I'll call you, promise. Besides, I'm having a girls night, and I'll be busy,"

"Ok KP, I'll go." He said reluctantly. How about getting a ride to Upperton?"

"Wade's got it covered. It should be arriving in 3, 2, 1, now."

A motorcycle in a nice blue and black color dropped from the sky, complete with a pair of helmets. It left Ron speechless. "Remind me to thank Wade." Ron got on the motorcycle, fastening the helmet securely to his head. He waved bye to Kim and left. Kim stood on the side of the road already missing Ron, unaware of what lies in store for him.


	2. Ron & Shego Meet

_A/N: This Chapter is a little short but believe me they will get longer. Thanks to Sheena-MFfan for beta reading. Please Review and let me know what you think. _

**Chapter 2 Ron and Shego Meet **

Ron finally made it to Upperton and all he wanted to do was get checked in to his hotel and get cleaned up after traveling for 15 hours on the dusty roads. _"I hope KP is having a great time. I know I will,"_ Ron thought.

Ron pulled up to the Upperton Ritz. It was huge! Take an image of the Caesar's Palace in Los Vegas, and it wouldn't even compare to how high this hotel was. Ron drove in to the parking garage of the hotel and parked his bike. "Well, time to go check in," Ron proclaimed as he started walking in the front door.

Shego arrived in Upperton and decided she'd go to her favorite hotel for a tan and a relaxing spa, and besides, Drakken wouldn't need her for awhile. Shego approached the Upperton Ritz and walked in the front door of the hotel. Inside the hotel was descried like out of a romantic movie; there were red roses in planters by the front entrance, rose petal wallpaper and stone angels by the front check in stand.

Shego approached the front desk, waiting in line behind a blonde male who was taking forever to check in. _"God I hope he hurries up or I might just have to get mean. I might be on my day off but that doesn't mean I have to be nice."_ Shego thought to herself.

Ron was at the check in but was having a little trouble getting in. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stoppable," Bella, the check in lady, said in her dainty voice behind the front desk, "But we kind of had a computer error and placed you with another guest who has also reserved a room, and we don't currently have any other available rooms open."

Ron, looking a little shocked and upset, tried to stay calm. "Okay, so who am I shacking up with?" He asked.

Bella glanced at her computer and then turned to Ron. "You will be rooming with Shego."

Ron looked pale and started to feel faint. _"Shego?! …Oh my God, Kim's going to kill me! And if not her, Shego might!"_ Ron thought in a panic.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Shego who was listening to the conversation. "What do you mean I'm rooming with the sidekick?!"

Bella looked a little frightened as she turned to Shego. "Well we had a computer glitch, and-"

But before she could finish, Shego cut her off. "I heard your conversation, I'm just a little shocked and furious."

"I don't like it either, Shego, but let's make the most of it," Ron proclaimed.

"Fine, but I get the bed and if you try anything, I'll fry you and send your remains to the princess. Do I make myself clear?" Shego said with venom in her voice.

"P-Perfectly," Gulped Ron.

Shego and Ron went to their room. They were placed in the highest suite of the hotel; suite number 901. The room had a queen size bed with green and black pillows and a black floral pattern blanket. The walls were plain green except for the bathroom which was green and black. Ron was unpacking his luggage while Shego just shoved her luggage by the bed and was heading out the door.

"Where are you going, Shego?" Ron asked with curiousness in his voice.

"None of your business. Just because we're rooming together doesn't mean I have to spill my guts. LATER!" Shego snarled as she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"This is going to be one crazy vacation… right Rufus?" Ron waited, but he didn't hear anything. Then he remembered, _"Oh my I forgot Rufus. This is not good,"_ Thought Ron. "I'm in a hotel with Shego. No Rufus or Kim… I hope I survive this."

* * *

_Next Chapter 3: Ron's First Day Of Vacation_

_Will also show a little of what Kim's up to in this chapter._

_Also If Anyone's wondering got the name Bella after reading another Rongo Ron Stoppable: Ultimate Monkey Monster Check it out._


	3. Ron's First Day Of Vacation

_A/N Sorry For The Long Wait. If Your A Fisrt Time Reader You Won't Notice. But It You Have Read This Before. I made a change. I Changed Lowerton to Upperton. Beta reader informed me that Lowerton would be porrer and not a vaction hot spot so i should change it to Upperton. Its changed now in all 3 chapters. Thanks for the Reviews and continueous support._

Chapter 3: Ron's First Day Of Vacation

Kim was back at her house feeding Rufus some cheddar cheese while she was eating French toast with eggs. "Can't believe he forgot you, Rufus. I'm going to have to take you to him after I go see Monique."

"Huh, Ron?" Squeaked Rufus.

Rufus was looking to spend his vacation with Ron but his master packed everything but him. Rufus thought that was unusual but Ron must have just been too excited to stay in one of the finest hotels in Upperton.

Kim got up and put her dishes in the dishwasher. She picked up Rufus and placed him in her pant pocket. "Let's go," Kim announced.

Meanwhile, back in Upperton, Ron was having some trouble with a certain green villainess. "I told you, Ron, what would happen to you if you tried anything!" Shouted Shego with her hands glowing green with plasma.

Ron looked a little frightened but he took a deep breath before talking. "Sh-Shego it was an accident! I didn't know you were in the shower," Ron blushed and took a deep sigh.

"Your just lucky that I have somewhere I need to be." And with that Shego stormed out of the Room.

"That was close" Ron stated to the empty room.

Back in Middleton, Kim was just leaving Club Banana. "Monique wasn't there… well I'll talk to her later. Off to Upperton." Kim was getting into her car when Wade called. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Nothing, just wanted to let you know that Ron has checked in at Upperton Ritz, suite 901."

"You rock, Wade! Ron forgot to tell me." And with that Kim turned off her Kimmunicator. She pulled out of the malls parking lot and headed to Upperton.

Back in Upperton Ron was doing some sight seeing. Ron had just left the Upperton Musem and was currently entering the Upperton Shop -A-Mart. There were tons of mini stores in there. Ron went up to Club Banana and picked up some of Kim's favorite clothes. "Can't believe how many clothes she has from this store when you can get them cheaper at smarty mart. Ron went up to the counter paid for the clothes and left the store. Ron then headed to smarty mart and picked up a whole lot of cheese to take back for Rufus. Ron headed out of the mall_"I seen so far Upperton Musem, and the Upperton Malls." "Now off to the Upperton Bueno Nacho." _Ron entered the Bueno Nacho. Ron approached the counter "I would like 2 Chimoritoes Granda Size and 2 Naco's."

"Here you go sir and have a excellent day." as the cashier handed the food to Ron.

Ron sat in the far corner booth as he and Kim would in Middleton's Bueno Nacho. _"I wish Rufus was here or at least Kim. It would help me get my mind off of Shego."_

Ron was currently eating his food while thinking about the certain green villainess. "I didn't mean to see Shego naked but she is very bodacious." Ron smirked and shook his head. "No Ron she may be gorgeous but your out of her league and besides she is a villain." But before Ron could think anymore Shego ran into Bueno Nacho.

Couple hours before. Shego was heading to her destination but she was in deep thought as she walked. _"I can't believe that Stoppable seen me naked. I should have fried him but Princess would have hounded me for life. "But I got to admit though he didn't try anything like most men."_

Shego shrugged the thought off as she went into stealth mode. _"Here is the location of the item Dr. D needs"_ Shego slapped her self. _"How did I let him talk me into picking this up on my day off."_

Shego entered the warehouse, where she was met by 15 men. The leader of the gang was named Mr. Big. Shego approached Mr. Big.

"Do you got the merchandise?" Shego snapped showing the suitcase. "I have it do you have the money?" Mr. Big said in a calm voice.

"I got your money right ... HERE." and with that Shego shot a bolt of green plasma at Mr. Big knocking him over. Shego jumped and grabbed the suitcase dodging Mr. Big's men. Shego ran out the doors and kept running. "_That was too easy." _

But Shego suddenly noticed she was being chased. She noticed the Bueno Nacho and ran inside.

Shego scanned the room and noticed a blond hair man starting at her. "Stoppable what are you doing here?" Shego blurted out.

"Hello. Shego. restaurant food" Ron picked up and waved his half eaten food.

Mr. Big and his men came through the doors. "SHEGO!!" Shouted Mr. Big. "You should have paid us the money now you pay with your life. And with that Mr. Big men attacked Shego. There were 15 of them not including Mr. Big. Shego managed to knock out five of them but she was clearly out numbered. Shego was knocked to the floor. Ron ran up to Shego and stared at her. _"She may be a villain but she doesn't deserve to be killed." "Yeah right that's why I'm doing it. I'm not doing it just because she is beautiful and in distress." _

Ron stated to glow blue and knocked out three of the men. Two more where appearing before Ron. Ron dodge a fist from one of the men. He twisted his body allowing the two men to knock in to each other. He grabbed both men who were a little dizzy. Ron threw them towards each other knocking them out. Shego got back up and shot green plasma at the ceiling hitting a wooden model of a taco. The taco fill to the floor hitting the last five of Mr. Big's men. Shego looked at Ron lost in deep thought. _"Ron helped me out. Why? We're enemies. And what was that blue glow?"_

Mr. Big saw his men knocked out ran for his life. Ron exited Bueno Nacho and Shego Followed. Shego turned to Ron "Why did you help me? We're enemies?" Shego innocently asked.

"Shego no one deserves to be killed and I don't think of you as an enemies" Ron stated.

Shego was cut off guard. "He doesn't think of me as an enemy after all the times I kick Princess around"

Across the street there were two thugs. One was wearing white and was a pudgy man with black hair. The other was short and thin with blond hair. They were currently starting at Ron. "Bill, that's Ron Stoppable," The blond haired man said.

"Excellent, we found him. Tell Lord Monkey Fist we will take him now," Bill announced.

"Wait, Bill. We should wait. That's Shego with him," Tim, the blond haired man, suggested.

"Fine," Bill snarled.

Shego and Ron walked in to their hotel. Shego laid in the bed to take a nap, while Ron laid back on the floor. They were really wiped out with the events that just expired. Ron and Shego fell asleep immediately.

Ron awoke from his sleep by the beeping of his Kimmunicator going off. "What's up, Wade?"

Wade looked shocked as he answered, "Is there someone else there with you?"

"If that's Princess tell her to keep it down; I'm trying to sleep here!" Shego shouted.

"Ron, what's Shego doing there?"

Ron looked back at Shego, then back to Wade. "There was a computer glitch and we kind of have to share a room if I want to stay here. She's been a prefect roomie so far."

"Oh, okay… I hope you know what your doing"

"Okay, thanks. But did you need something, Wade?"

Wade tried to remember and then he let out a scream. "Oh god, Ron! Kim's on her way; she will be there shortly."

And with that Kim walked into Ron's room with a spare hotel key "Hi, Ron! The front desk gave me a key. I wanted to surprise yo-" Kim stopped in mid sentence when she saw Shego.

"SHEGO! What are you doing here?!" Kim shouted as she got in her fighting stance.

**Next Chapter 4 Shego and Kim Confrontation**


End file.
